Believing is Seeing
by Halloween29
Summary: Alex is stuck babysitting her sister Janice. After spotting a familiar white rabbit the two fall into Wonderland. It's up to Alex to find their way out,but what if she can't believe what shes seeing? Alex will soon have to learn, believing is seeing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Well, I hear Tim Burton is coming out with the new Alice and Wonderland movie! I can't wait to see it, but the movie inspired me to do this story! However, it's based on the cartoon Disney movie. I hope you all enjoy it, and don't forget to Read and Review!! Rated T for minor language. **

**Summary: 15 year old Alex is stuck babysitting her younger 8 year older sister Janice. After Janice spots a familiar white rabbit, the two fall into the world of Wonderland. It's up to Alex to find their way out, but will she be able to if she can't believe what's she seeing? Alex will soon have to learn believing is seeing if they ever want to return home. Hatter/OC pairing, not at first but it will grow**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland; I only own my characters, Alex and Janice. **

**Chapter 1: The White Rabbit**

The wind was light and blew the trees softly, almost as if in a rhythmic sway. 15 year old Alexandra Landen was in a light sleep underneath one of the trees being blown. Her arms supporting her head as she leaned against the tree. Her shoulder length choppy brown hair blowing slightly in the breeze, and her chocolate brown eyes being covered by her eyelids. Her bangs fell over her forehead a bit and her pink lips were formed in a straight expression.

"Alex!!!" A scream pierced through the air, echoing into Alex's ears. She opened her eyes slowly only to see a blurry figure run up to her. Without much time to react she was ambushed by the figure.

"Alex! Wake up! Wake up!" The voice of the figure spoke the voice high in tone and filled with happiness. The figured jumped up and down on Alex with excitement and no patience.

"Oof! Ah! Ow!" Alex called out in pain every time the pain was pressured on her stomach. Pain surged through her body until she was finally able to push off the figure. The unknown visitor got up and straightened their clothes. The figure was a small girl around the age of 8; it was Janice, Alex's younger sister. Her long blonde hair formed into pigtails swaying as she moved her body impatiently. Her light brown eyes sparkling with mischief and excitement. She was wearing a light blue skirt going a bit past her knees that swayed nicely with her movements, she was also wearing a white blouse with frilly short sleeves and a light blue under tank top. Alex finally had found her strength to get up; letting out a grunt she steadied herself back on her feet. Alex's attire was quite different compared to her younger sisters. She was wearing a black long sleeved loose shirt, imprinted with a red dragon like design, her jeans were comfortable and easy to move in, a bit long but clean of holes. Her jeans barely covered her black converses. She glared with pure anger at Janice but closed her eyes in a way to calm herself. Biting her lip she took deep breaths, relaxing her hands which were at the moment balled into fists. Once she was back in her calm state of mind, she opened her eyes and turned to Janice.

"At least you're awake!" Janice spoke loudly as she folded her hands innocently in front of her, batting her eyes hoping to strike a nerve in Alex. Alex looked down at her and crossed her arms over her chest, huffing in disappointment. Janice shinned another smile but this one contained a hint of nervousness. She loosened her shoulders in defeat and decided to drop the subject, rolling her eyes and sighing she yanked at her sleeves.

"What time is it sissy?" Janice asked, looking up at her and cocking her head in question. She looked down at her expressionless, her focus changed to her watch.

"2:00." Alex replied carelessly as she rested her arm by her side once more. The small girl let out a sigh of boredom.

"Alex I'm bored!" She stated her thoughts; Alex looked down to her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked in a bit of shock. Janice raised an arm and pointed to Alex.

"I was hoping you could do something about it. Why don't you play a game with me?" She asked longingly, her eyes flashing with a bit of sadness. Alex however simply ignored her look and shook her head.

"Sorry kid, why don't you go play over there? Away from me." Alex suggested; pointing to a riverbank close by, next to it was a neatly placed flower patch. Janice let out a sigh and bowed her head, finally giving up getting her stubborn sister to at least spare a pacing glance. She shrugged her shoulders and walked off to the area her sister had pointed out to get rid of her. Alex sat back down and didn't even bother to watch her sister walk off. She had gotten her back against the tree once more and positioned her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to slip back into her sleep. After a few minutes of this the familiar shouting of her sister came once more. Alex was now more prepared as she immediately sprung to her feet. She looked in front of her and saw her sister quickly running towards her. Her legs working quickly as she huffed and trudged on, her eyes wide with surprise at something. She ran up to Alex and breathed deeply, trying to regain the breath she lost.

"Janice? What's wrong; calm down. Take a deep breath." Alex calmed soothingly, bending down a bit to her sister's level.

"You'll never guess what I just saw!" Janice shouted, finally regaining her breath as she flung her arms up with excitement. Alex rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I won't guess. So stop wasting time and just tell me." She ordered sternly, not liking the way her sister was procrastinating with telling her.

"I saw a white rabbit!" She shouted, and then the two became quiet. Alex raised her eyebrows, not pleased one bit. She relaxed her shoulders continuing to glare at her sister in disappointment.

"Janice, little lesson for you. Most rabbits happen to be white." She stated, displeased with Janice for getting her all excited and a bit frightened over nothing. Janice shook her head rapidly, telling Alex it's not what she meant.

"You don't understand, it had clothes, glasses, an umbrella, and a pocket watch!" She seemed to shout the last item in amusement. Alex raised an eyebrow, her sister had now caught her attention.

"Pocket watch? What kind of drug are you on Janice?" She asked, knowing her sister wouldn't understand what she was asking. Janice raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? I'm not! I'm serious about this! I really saw a rabbit with a pocket watch! Please Alex, ya gotta believe me." She pleaded, really needing for Alex to believe her. Alex let out a sigh in confusion. What had Janice done to make her believe her now? How did Alex know if she was just doing this for attention? Hadn't she just asked minutes ago if she would do something with her? Alex shut her eyes tightly in confusion, obviously she was not getting the sleep she wanted let alone needed. Also….she didn't have anything better to do, alright, she would go check this possibly make believe rabbit.

"Alright." She spoke softly after holding the moment of silence long enough. A smile spread upon Janice's face in excitement and happiness.

"Let's go!" She shouted as she grabbed onto Alex's hand tightly and pulled her along to the rabbit spotting area. For such small feet and legs Janice's pace was quick and steady. Alex looked around, curiosity now filling inside her quickly. If this rabbit was real she wouldn't what to think! Janice finally came to a stop interrupting Alex's thoughts.

"This is where I saw him." Janice stated, looking around for said rabbit. Alex raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest once more. Janice looked up to Alex as a frown came across her face.

"Alex, please believe me. I saw him right here! Please, trust me." She said, with plead in her voice, a begging tone tugging at her tone. A look of guilt crossed Alex's face, perhaps she was telling the truth. She has never Janice this upset before, so, it was a possibility she was not fibbing.

"Well I…" She started but was cut off from a voice not too far away.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" It called nervously as it seemed to pass by the two girls, Alex's head zipped only see the tip of two objects….ears?

"Alex! The rabbit! It's the white rabbit!" Janice called in excitement if not shock. Alex's mouth fell agape, the friggen bunny was real! Janice tugged at Alex's arm forcefully.

"Come on! Come on! We gotta follow him." Not able to respond from shock, Alex let Janice pull her along. The two ran quickly, trying to keep up with the fast woodland creature. Alex's eyes never left the path in front of her, until Janice skidded to a stop, causing Alex to run into her, tripping over a bit.

"Why did we stop?" Alex asked, wanting to continue and not lose sight of the frantic rabbit.

"I lost which direction he went…" Janice admitted, Alex let out a sigh and rolls her eyes but stopped when her gaze reached the ground. She then looked at the ground behind her from which they came, then back in front of her. There were rabbit tracks behind them, but not in front of them.

"He didn't go on…he stopped somewhere." Alex concluded, looking around for anything or anywhere the rabbit could of gone.

"Alex over here!" Janice shouted from a few feet away, her head zipped that way to see Janice on her knees looking through something. She walked over eyeing her sister curiously.

"A hole?" Alex asked curiously, getting down on her knees to observe it. Janice took her head out and turned to Alex, flashing a smile.

"Let's go in!" She suggested her eyes widening as she blurted it out.

"Oh uh no way, you think my fat butt is gonna fit down that hole, you have another thing coming." She replied biting her lip nervously, afraid she was going to lose this battle.

"Come on, it's just.." Janice had put too much pressure under her knee causing the little ground under it to collapse, making her fall forward into the hole. Janice let out a piercing scream in fear as she fell in tumbling a bit.

"Janice!" Alex screamed in shock as she reached out for her sister's foot, but with her luck, she missed by an inch.

"Shit." Alex mumbled under her breath, and before she knew it, she found herself diving in after her.

**Well! There ya have the first chapter! This story will be quite different from the movie so, just be prepared if things aren't in the exact order and things don't happen like they did in the movie. Kay well, hope you guys enjoyed and see ya in the next chapter! Til then PEACE XD**


	2. The Entrance to Wonderland

**Well everyone, here's chapter 2 of my story! Like I saidin the first chapter, be prepared if it's different and stuff. Oh one more thing, the Mad Hatter is gonna be two and a half years older than Alex...so it makes sense, he's also gonna look a bit different too...so yeah ^^'. Anyways, on with the story! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Entrance to Wonderland**

As much as Alex wanted to scream, she simply couldn't for something in her throat was holding the scream back. She tumbled and twirled as she fell, which seemed endless. Just then she bounced off something, she looked down, an open umbrella, she tumbled over it and quickly grabbed on to Janice's ankle. Janice was the one holding tightly onto the umbrella, which slowed down the fall, almost as if they were floating and drifting. Janice looked down to her sister and smiled an ear to ear grin.

"Hi sissy!" She greeted happily, Alex however ignored her sister and looked around her at the strange passage they were falling down. She caught a glance into a mirror, however her reflection was flipped upside down and it seemed to wink at her, she raised an eyebrow in confusion. Janice released one of her hands and was able to turn on a light, illuminating the passage a bit more brightly.

"This is weird..." Was all Alex was able to say, Janice grabbed onto the umbrella with both hands, tightening her grasp.

"Yeah..." Her younger sister replied, Alex continued to look around. This place was so strange, how in the world could this all be possible? She shook her head, shaking the thought away, for she knew she wouldn't get an answer.

"Where do you think it leads?" Janice asked, breaking her sister's thoughts. She looked up at Janice who was seemingly avoiding her gaze.

"I don't know..." Alex stated, but her voice was drowned out by the ringing of a grandfather clock. They passed the clock and the sound drifted off, Alex watched the clock disappear, which made her curiosity rise.

"Hey Alex.....what if we went through the center of the Earth?" Janice asked, Alex focused her gaze back on Janice and raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What? Oh.....you mean if someone should fall right through the center of the Earth?" Alex asked, feeling a bit like a geography teacher, Janice nodded and continued.

"And come out on the other side where people walk upside down." Janice stated, Alex felt a bit of nervousness creep upon her as they tipped upside down, and ironically, passed a map with a picture of the globe.

"But, that's kinda crazy because no one can..." But before Alex could finish, she was cut off by a bang to the head, knocking into her sister; who was now hanging on a rack by her feet.

"Look Alex! The white rabbit!" Janice shouted in excitement, pointing to the rabbit who was scurrying away around a corner. Alex focused her upside down vision but was finally able to see the white rabbit clearly before he zoomed out of view. Why was she doing all of this? Just to see where a bunny was going? Why did she even care?

"Come on! We gotta follow him!" Janice ordered as she flipped over the rack back onto her feet. Oh yes, now she remembered, Janice was the reason...why was it always her fault?

"Why? Where could a bunny possibly be going?" Alex replied, a bit louder then she expected, struggling to untangle herself from the rack.

"I don't know, but that's what I wanna find out!" She shouted back impatiently, she finally gave up waiting for her sister and ran off after the rabbit. Alex cursed her luck and used all her weight to flip herself over.

"Ah!" She shouted in shock and in pain as she landed on her back, she let out a frustrated groan as she got up and turned to the path in front of her.

"Okay, I officially hate rabbits." She mumbled to herself as she sprinted after her sister, she skidded around a corner and found her sister staring a bit in confusion in front of a door.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, jogging up to her, however her expression remained the same and she didn't move.

"The rabbit went this way, but...." She replied, not finishing her sentence, it seemed as if she couldn't. This only made Alex roll her eyes in a bit of annoyance, she took a step forward to the door.

"There should be no buts, you dragged me along to find out what this rabbit is doing and we're not stopping now." Alex explained as she yanked open the door, but jumped back a bit in shock as another door appeared. It's shape a bit shifted from the first one, and it was also smaller in size. What kind of trick was this? She shrugged it off and opened that one only to be surprised by another one, this one also different in size and shape. She rolled her eyes, now tired of this game, she opened up the door which showed another. This time Alex didn't stop she simply kept opening them until it finally stopped, the doors became smaller every time one was opened. Panic came into Alex as she hoped it didn't get too small so she wouldn't be able to fit through. The doors finally stopped and the last door was quite small, however, if Alex tried hard enough, she could probably just be able to slip through. She turned back to Janice, who now looked a bit scared and unsure. Should they continue, Alex thought. It looked as if Janice had had enough already, however, Alex wasn't sure how to get home. It wasn't possible for them to go back the way they came, so they only way to get back was to go forward is what she supposed. She shined a reassuring smile at Janice, hoping to give her that bit of confidence she needed to continue on. Janice was able to smile back, having that done Alex turned to the door and opened it. Without another thought, she got down on her hands and knees and squeezed through, she forced her giant butt through and came out on the other side. The new room was incredibly large in size, each of the four walls was a different color and the room was completely empty. However the only thing that stuck out was a very small door on the other side. Alex scurried back to her feet and sprinted across the large room, Janice turned back to see the entrance close, making her shiver a bit. She got back on her feet as well and trudged after her older sister. Alex skidded to a stop just as the curtain closed on her, the rabbit surely went this way. For it was the only way...wasn't it? She bent down on her knees and yanked away the curtains, then grabbed onto the doorknob.

"Ooooohhh!!" A voice spoke in pain, making Alex scream and fall back in shock, landing on her bottom. She looked at the door only to see the doorknob moving! Her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape.

"Um.....I'm....sorry?" Alex apologized questionably, the doorknob smiled and looked to Alex which made her back up a bit. Was it actually alive?

"Oh, oh it's quite alright. But you did give me quite a turn." The doorknob joked, obviously male and he spoke in a surprisingly jolly tone. Alex continued to stare, confusion flushing out her expression, did she honestly have to believe this? Alex finally shook her head into focus, trying to find the right words to speak.

"Right well, sorry. You see me and my sister are..." But Alex was interrupted by the knob.

"Rather good one? Doorknob, turn?" He asked, laughing hysterically at his own lame joke. Making Alex roll her eyes and let out a sigh. By this time Janice had taken her place next to her, her expression becoming one of shock as she stared at the knob.

"Yeah that's great but...." But she was interrupted once more.

"Well, one good turn deserves another. What can I do for you?" He asked, raising his voice in curiosity and looking at Alex suspiciously, his tone become serious finally. It took Alex a second to realize he was asking her a question.

"Oh right well...me and my sister are looking for a white rabbit so um...do you think maybe you could...?" She didn't finish her question as she got on her hands and knees and scooted closer.

"Eh? Oh!" He replied, now realizing and he opened his mouth wide. Alex smiled in success as she saw the bunny hoping on the other side.

"There he is! Well now we gotta get throu-..." She reached to open the doorknob but he shrunk back refusing.

"Ah, sorry, but you're much too big." He stated, Alex lowered her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

"Look, I know I have a fat ass but you don't have to point it out so I sug-..." Janice butted in, tugging on her sisters sleeve.

"No like....our size sissy..." She corrected, Alex gave her a sister a 'I knew that' look. She turned back to the doorknob, perhaps hoping he changed his mind.

"Simply impassable." He stated, she cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean impossible." She corrected him, he shook his 'head' a bit.

"No impassable, nothings impossible." He stated, chuckling a bit after his sentence.

"Alright then...." Was all Alex could say next, she turned to Janice hoping for an answer...or even a suggestion. However all Alex got was a shrug, she rolled her eyes. Impassable? What the hell was that supposed to mean? She shook her head slowly and after a few seconds of silence she turned to the doorknob.

"Why don't you two try the bottle on the table?" He suggested, motioning to behind the two confused girls.

"Table?" Janice asked, she turned around and Alex followed this gesture as soon as they blinked, a silver well decorated table appeared in front of them.

"Where did that come fro-.....not even gonna ask." Alex stopped herself before she continued, she took a few steps up to the table and observed it closely. Janice came up next to her and looked at the table as well, however, she was much too short to even see over the top. Alex bit her bottom lip nervously as she gingerly picked up the bottle with the tip of her fingers.

"Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction." The doorknob instructed from behind Alex, chuckling at the end of his sentence. Alex pulled the label out straight so she could read it.

"Drink me...well...ya can't get more specific than that I guess..." Alex stated mostly to herself but glanced at Janice.

"I don't know Alex...what if it's poison?" Janice asked, her voice full of doubt. Alex bit her lip and stared back at the strange bottle, pondering this thought. After a few seconds of deep thinking she turned to Janice.

"Janice, an impassable doorknob who thinks he's the next Adam Sandler told us to drink this...I don't think it's poison." Alex stated, she yanked off the cork top and sniffed the contents inside the bottle. She took in a deep breath and finally took a sip.

"Hmm...tastes like...cherry pie...chocolate pudding...pinapple, roast turkey..... holy shit!" She shouted in shock as she lost grip on the bottle, it was now bigger than she was! The label fell on top of her as she screamed a bit in shock.

"What the hell just happened?!" She yelled in shock and confusion and perhaps in a bit of anger. She was now sitting down and looking around, panic stricken. Janice looked down at the bottle in complete shock and bewilderment.

"Alex?" Janice asked, making her cover her ears, for Janice's voice was much louder when Alex was this height. Janice bent down to look at her older sister, raising and eyebrow in confusion. Alex pushed the giant piece of paper off her and walked over to the door, dusting off her clothes.

"You almost went out like a candle!" The doorknob stated, laughing once more. Alex rolled her eyes once more, very frustrated with this doorknob.

"However, I'm just the right size now." She explained in a matter-o-factly way. She walked over to the doorknob who now looked much bigger and reached for his so called nose. However once more he pulled away laughing hysterically.

"Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I'm locked!" He explained in a sort of happy way. Her mouth fell agape as she slapped her palm to her forehead.

"NOW you tell me!" She shouted in disappointment and anger, massaging her temples gently.

"Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." He said, she raised an eyebrow and interrupted.

"What key? Don't tell me theres a key!" She shouted forcefully, he chuckled a bit but rose an eyebrow, or what seemed like it.

"Now don't tell me you left it up there." He said motioning back up to the table, and once again in a blink a key appeared stuck under the table.

"Oh how wonderful." Alex stated sarcastically, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Janice wait, don't drink the..." But it was too late and her sister was placed next to her...now smaller as well.

"Way to go Sherlock! Now we can't get the key." Alex gesutred to the key now high up from them and stated to Janice, who looked up at her and smiled nervously at her mistake. Seeing Alex's disappointment in her she slouched to the ground and sulked. Alex let out a sigh of annoyance and turned to the doorknob.

"Any ideas Mr....doorknob thing?" She asked, unsure of what to call him, he nodded a bit.

"Try the box, naturally." Was all he said as a box magically appeared in front of Janice. The small girl jumped back at this and gasped in amazement.

"Freakin stuff popping out of nowhere..." Alex grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged up her shoulders. Janice opened the box, it was full of delicious looking cookie. A wide smile spread on her face as she grabbed at the first one she saw. It was white and powdery and in red letters it said, 'eat me'.

"Eat me?" Janice repeated in question, making Alex roll her eyes.

"Wow, what do people think, we're retarded? What else do they expect us to do? Shove it up our ass?" She asked mainly herself, however Janice sort of ignored it and took a small bite.

"So what is it supposed to do...wow, wow, wow, wow, wow!" Janice shouted as she grew a size bigger with every wow. Alex stood back up against the door, she was much bigger than her original height which made Alex a bit scared. One of Janice's feet stamped on the door, muffling the doorknobs talking. Alex was able to get out of the way and sighed in relief.

"Sweet silence!" She shouted raising her arms up happily, having dealed enough with the ridiculous doorknob. The doorknob once more tried to speak, but failed as it came out in muffles.

"whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" The doorknob tried to speak, Janice released her foot and rubbed her head.

"What did you say?" She asked him politely to repeat himself. He chuckled a bit at this and turned his nose.

"I said 'a little of that went a long way'." He said laughing once more, Alex rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Well I don't think it's funny, now...now we'll never get home!" Janice shouted as tears started streaming down her face. Alex's expression became shocked, then turned to anger as she looked to the doorknob.

"Nice going!" She snapped angrily, the doorknob however ignored Alex and tried to comfort Janice.

"Oh, come on now. Crying won't help." The doorknob tried to sooth, Alex's eyes widened as she realized the room was getting filled with Janice's tears! She panicked and looked around for a solution.

"I know but...but I...I can't stop!" Janice shouted out between sobs before her talking was burried in cries. Alex bit her lip as the room continued to fill, she would surely drown soon if Janice didn't stop.

"Hey, hey you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl! Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle..." The doorknob shouted as he gulped down a stream of Janice's tears. Continuing to sob, Janice picked up the bottle and took the rest of what was inside, immediately becoming small again. Luckily Janice was able to land safely in the bottle. Alex however didn't have the same luck as she tried to stay a float, gasping for air.

"Alex!" Janice shouted to get her sister's attention, she swam that way and grabbed hold tight. Able to climb in with Janice pulling at one of her arms. She fell in next to Janice with a thud, there was silence between the two until Alex turned to Janice and glared.

"I wish you didn't cry so much." Was all she could say, the two then looked out to only be swallowed by the doorknob with a gallon of water.

**Wow, this chapter was longer than I thought it would be, however i thought it was pretty funny. And yes, Alex does make fun and point out, she has a big butt a lot ^^. So...I hope you enjoyed and stay updated for the next chapter which will be updated soon. til then PEACE XD**


	3. Dodo and the Tweedles

**Well everyone! Here's an update ^^! So, nothing much to say except as I stated before, the events of what happened in the Disney movie will not be the same order but will still happen. And, maybe I'll add some creatures from the new Tim Burton movie, which was amazing if I do say so myself. Okay, so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!  
**

**Chapter 3: Dodo and the Tweedles**

Alex surveyed her surroundings, filled with boredom, they had just been floating there in the large ocean of tears for a few minutes. Janice moved around slightly, her face panic stricken and her face as white as a ghost. Alex didn't bother trying to comfort her, for she knew it wouldn't work. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the bottle. What did she get herself into? Maybe this was all a dream...She looked at her arm and without thinking anymore she pinched herself.

"Ouch..." She whispered, flinching a bit from the small jolt of pain. Janice hadn't seen, or perhaps didn't notice her sister's failed attempt to wake up from the so called dream. Alex let out another sigh and returned back to her bored state, not sure what to do at this moment. Just then, Janice and Alex shot their heads up, hearing singing not too far from them.

"Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me. Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me, tiddle um dum pom pom dum de dee! And I never ne-_... _ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!" A strange large bird pointed out, riding on...another bird? And being pushed by once again another bird. Alex got up and tried to keep her balance from the rocking of the bottle.

"What the heck?" She asked, mainly to no one as she examined the strange bird. The parrot who was pushing the giant bird stopped and floated in the air a bit and addressed the big bird.

"Where away, Dodo?" He asked, Alex raised an eyebrow and leaned on the glass more.

"Dodo?" The two repeated in question, surprisingly simultaneously. They looked at each other in confusion, then back out at the sharp chopping waves, and the bird known as Dodo.

"Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha! Oh_..." _Dodo started, beginning to sing once. This made Alex look around quickly, and then without warning she got on her hands and knees. Janice turned to Alex and raised and eyebrow in confusion to what she was doing.

"Janice, get on my back as a boost, see if you can get the bird's attention." Alex ordered, looking up at her sister then back at the floor, the certain position hurting her neck.

"But Alex what-"

"Just do it!" Alex interrupted, this time her voice was more stern, Janice's eyes widened but she managed to nod her head obediently. Looking around filled with doubt, she clumsily stood on her sister's back and stretched her neck out of the bottle.

"Um...mister Dodo! Over here!" Janice called frantically, trying to get the sailor bird's attention. Alex groaned from the impact of her sister's weight.

"Yo Janice, hurry it up." Alex managed to strain out in a groan, Janice looked down at her sister quickly then back up at Dodo as he floated along. She bit her lip and decided to try to call out again.

"Mr. Dodo! Please! Help us!" After a couple of seconds of this she sighed in defeat, for she knew she failed miserably. She starred at the floor of the bottle and jumped off her sister's back. Alex let out a groan in relief, finally having the pressure taken off, she didn't really have the strength to get up, so she simply just collapsed on the floor.

"Can anyone help us!" Janice shouted in question, just wanting to go home. Someone must be out there to help them! Alex had finally found her strength to get up and stuck her head out again. A harsh sounding wave of water was made as she quickly whipped around, only in time to see a huge wave flip over the bottle. The huge bottle quickly filled up and Alex grabbed hold of Janice's wrist as they floated there. Just then, up beat and sorta jolly music started to pick up in the air as they continued to float. With little room she swam to the top and regained her breath with a huge gasp, yanking up Janice

"Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race." The voice of Dodo sang full of jolly and happiness, Alex peered over the edge of the glass and stared at the strange sight. It was what seemed a small island at first but stretched quite wide, with many different creatures running around a rock. With who she knew as Dodo standing in the middle with a very small lit fire burning as he continued to sing with the group.

"Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, never a beginning there can never be a stop." A huge wave crashed over the group running around, covering them completely with water. Dodo, picked up the fire and continued to sing, Alex's eyes widened, he literally just picked it up, and the strange thing was the burning fire didn't even burn or effect him. He then continued to sing by himself, not even knowing the others were drenched.

"To skipping, hopping, tripping, fancy free and gay, I started it tomorrow and will finish yesterday." After finishing this sentence, he simply put the fire down, continuing to dance and sing, the group now being uncovered as they joined back in; continuing to run.

"Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-" The extra water from the first wave had filled Alex's nose and ears and drenched her hair as she tightened her grip on Janice. She watched them sing as she tried to pull out of the bottle, she let out a small gasp as another wave crashed, making the two girls dump out of the bottle.

"Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race!" Dodo continued as the giant thrash of water drained revealing Alex face first in the sand of a small island, random creatures running around and a few even stepping on her. She lifted up her head and spit out a clump of now wet sand from her mouth.

"Did he say cock-ass race?" Alex asked mainly herself, rolling out of the way of the running animals.

"I say! You'll never get dry that way girl!" She heard Dodo call, she lifted her head to only notice he was talking to her.

"Wha? Get dry?" Alex asked, trying to find her strength to stand up. Soon she felt Janice run over and help with the little strength she had.

"Have to run with the others! First rule of the caucus-race, you know!" He said joyfully, putting his pipe in and warming his hands by the fire.

"But, that doesn't really make sense." She replied, he did a double take to her.

"Nonsense! It doesn't need to make sense in order for it to be done!" He replied, his tone quite loud as he danced around to the beat. Before Alex or Janice knew what was going on, they both were pushed into running with the circle.

"That's better! Have you dry in no time now!" He exclaimed happily, she rolled her eyes, continuing to run. Contemplating on what exactly was going on. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get a straight answer.

"Hold on a second, no one can get dry this way!" Was all that came out of Alex's mouth, being pushed by one of the creatures. Dodo chuckled at this and warmed his butt up against the warmth of the fire, which Alex hoped would catch ablaze.

"Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already." He stated, continuing to warm his giant bottom. This made Alex roll her eyes again and also take note that he used the word nonsense a lot.

"That may be okay for you but..." Though she couldn't finish, her anger had raised too much from the one who kept pushing her. She growled and turned around, giving the white seagull behind her a good punch to the beak. He shouted in pain and stumbled back, stopping the whole running circle, and everyone fell down as if a domino effect. Alex finally calmed down, but it was a little too late. She looked around at the fallen people and realized her mistake.

"Oh...oops." She said, looking back up to Dodo, who didn't seem to notice the whole little charade. Janice tugged on one of Alex's sleeves, making her look down and cock an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maybe we should go." Janice suggested in a whisper, Alex nodded in agreement. Dodo, who was in his own little world, finally realized his members were all down. He frowned at this and called to them.

"All right, chaps! Let's head now! Look lively!" He ordered, with this distraction Alex and Janice were able to sneak off, walking away into a forest scene.

"Where are we going now?" Janice asked, having a tight grip to her sister's hand. She shrugged as a reply and let out a sigh as she surveyed their surroundings.

"Oh, my goodness! I'm late! I'm late!" A familiar voice shouted, Alex immediately recognized it as the white rabbit. She looked around frantically, eager to figure out where it went. She held on tightly to her sisters hand as she sprinted forward deeper into the forest. The voice of Dodo now faded as Alex finally slowed down, releasing Janice's hand.

"I'm positive he ran this way." Alex stated, walking away from Janice and looking behind trees, Janice shrugged and looked around herself.

"Maybe he's hiding." Janice stated, not advancing her search as much as Alex, but still looking around.

"Not here...I wonder..." Alex mumbled squeezing her way in a long hallow log. Janice was now off in a different part of the clearing and didn't see the two figures that had jumped in the path of Alex's exit. She crawled out right under them and stood up, dusting her clothes.

"No, I guess he might of- oh!" She exclaimed in shock as she was now face to face with the two figures. They were shorter than her and were dressed in red and orange outfits with white collars, blue bow ties, and cute little hats with flags on them.

"What the? Where did these freaks come from?" She asked mainly herself as she studied what their collars said.

"Tweedle dee...and Tweedle dum..." She stated as she poked one of the tweedles, and when she did tweedle dum let out a honking noise, making Alex jump back slightly.

"If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" Dum stated, then nudged Dee with another honking noise after his sentence.

"Whoa!" Alex exclaimed in shock as she jumped back a bit more, this made Janice quickly run by her side.

"What is it sissy?" She asked, Alex didn't reply, she simply pointed to Dee and Dum as Dee continued speaking for the two.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!" Dee stated nudging Dum again and soon it seemed as if the two had gotten into a nudging fight. Then without warning the two jumped up onto the hallow log and started dancing around on it, bumping into each other and making more weird noises. They finally jumped down and stiffened, speaking at the same time.

"That's logic." They spoke, Alex raised an eyebrow and turned to Janice.

"Well, I guess." Janice spoke, not looking at Alex but at Tweedle Dee and Dum.

"Logic? What does anyone here know about logic!" Alex seemed to shout as a reply to Janice's comment. The Tweedles just stood there, staring at Alex oddly.

"What?" She asked, noticing them staring at her, it made her feel uncomfortable.

"We've never seen you around in Wonderland before." Dum spoke, Alex raised another eyebrow, she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Wonderland?" She asked, Janice stayed quiet, griping on to Alex's sleeve. The Tweedles nodded simultainiously, Alex looked to the ground, deep in thought.

"Well uh...it was nice meeting you...but we have to go now." Janice finally spoke, breaking Alex's thoughts, she looked over to Janice and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...so...uh...bye." Alex said, grabbing onto Janice's hand and they started towards a different part of the woods, away from the Tweedles. However before the two could even take another step, the Tweedles appeared in front of their path, blocking their way.

"Out of our way!" Alex ordered rudely, yet the Tweedle's smiles continued, and they didn't even budge.

"But you two are beginning backwards!" Dee stated almost as if it were obvious, Dum nodded at this as Alex placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, but before anyone could give her a reply Dum grabbed onto Alex's arm and Dee grabbed Janice's arm, they pulled them back and started dancing around happily with them.

"The first thing in a visit is..." Dee started, then they both started singing.

"How do you do, and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands. State your name and business." And on the word 'buisness' both girls plopped on their bottoms.

"...well that was strange." Janice stated, shaking her head into focus, Alex simply couldn't say anything as a reply. She just fixed her hair and stood up, a bit shaky from being dragged around like a ragdoll. She looked over to Tweedle Dee and Dum and placed her hands on her hips, regaining her anger and disbelief of this place she was in.

"Look, we've said hello, now I'm saying goodbye again. We'll just be on our way now." And with that she gabbed Janice's arm and began to walk off. But the Tweedles blocked their way.

"Why?" The asked together, she jumped back again, shocked at how they came outta no where.

"Well...we're looking for a white rabbit." Alex replied, the Tweedles didn't move once more they asked.

"Why?" Again simultaneously.

"Well, we're curious to know where he's going." She replied again for her and her sister. This time, the tweedles didn't stop them, yet Alex could here them continue their talk.

"Aww, they're curious." Dum said quite loudly to Dee, who shook his head with a 'tsk' 'tsk'.

"The oysters were curious too." Dee whispered loudly to Dum, Alex quickly stopped at her heels at the saying of this. Slowly she turned around to face them, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The...oysters?" She asked, but she didn't get a straight answer from them, they simply twirled their hats and brushed past the two girls.

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested. Your in much too much of a hurry." The said together, now not even bothering to look at her, or Janice.

"Well...I guess we could spend some time to hear the story..." Alex stated slowly, without another time to think Alex and Janice were yanked and forced to sit down. The tweedles stood on the log in front of them, and started their story.

**The story will come in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! Til then PEACE XD**


End file.
